


Falling Into The Sun

by Kingrey



Series: NDAW [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Some Yearning, but since it's from eugene's pov we won't have much of rapunzel's side whoops, idiots to lovers, the whole concept for this fic is like, they're both in love just idiots about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: New Dream Appreciation Week Day Five: Forbidden Love"Eugene is..." Rapunzel says, interrupting his spiralling. She meets his eyes uncertainly, trailing off, before taking a deep breath, her fingers still interlaced with his. "Eugene is my best friend. He... He saved my life." He doesn't miss the way the king sighs with relief.(Rapunzel doesn't kiss Eugene after bringing him back to life. Eugene tries to navigate his feelings in secret, with more or less success.)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: NDAW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Falling Into The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO I STRUGGLED SO MUCH TO FINISH THIS IN TIME SO I'M KINDA PROUD I DID  
> This is so big and for what asgdshhjds i had 5000k prewritten and i had to write all the rest today, even though I had a really REALLY busy day
> 
> Anyway I had a lot of fun with this!! It was supposed to fit the prompt but it uhhh doesn't lmao, no love gets actually forbidden
> 
> also this is mY 50TH FIC FOR TANGLED??? what in the world

"You were my new dream," Eugene whispers, too weak to even hold his head up without Rapunzel supporting him. He hopes she hears all he's trying to say - he hopes she hears the _I feel like I belong with you_ , the _I want to see you happy_ , the _you gave me hope for the first time in years and I'll never be grateful enough._

He hopes she hears the _I love you_. 

"And you were mine," she cries, and he can only smile then, because... She understood him. And if he wishes so badly he could stay with her, this reassurance is enough to make him close his eyes with a semblance of peace overtaking him. 

She'll be okay. That's all he can hope for. 

What he doesn't expect is to be able to open his eyes again. He's breathing, and the pain disappeared, and Rapunzel is _here_ , tears in her wide eyes, as if she can't believe he's alive too. He cracks a joke, because that's the thing he's the best at when he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings (and he actually does have a thing for brunettes, though he has even more of a thing for Rapunzel herself) and then she's throwing herself at him. He can only hold her tight against himself, his own heart beating too loudly in his chest as she laughs tearfully, head resting on his shoulder. 

Rapunzel raises herself up again, elation plain on her face, eyes full of overwhelming emotion. He's smiling like an idiot, because he's alive and she's too, and he hasn't dared hoping to go this far, but before he can say anything, she drags him towards her again, hugging him as if he's about to disappear. 

No one has ever held him like that. Like he is the most precious thing in the room, like he is... like he is loved. Eugene melts into the hug, feeling happier than he has ever been. 

* * *

Honestly, he doesn't think about the implications of everything they've been through, and about his own feelings until they come back to Corona, and Rapunzel's parents welcome her- welcome _them_ with open arms. This is all so _weird_. A few hours ago, he was about to be hanged, and now he is invited into the castle as if he’s family, the king and the queen looking at him fondly. 

Then again, a few days ago, the only thing he would have registered is how many things he could potentially steal from here; right now, his entire focus is on Rapunzel's hand in his, and how anxious she still appears. She doesn't seem willing to let go of him, and he's glad, because he doesn't want to let go of her.

He squeezes her hand, and her timid smile is enough to make his own worries settle for an instant. 

It's the queen, who first forces him to think about… well, everything. They have been talking for a while now, Rapunzel explaining what she feels comfortable sharing, and asking questions of her own to the parents she didn't even know existed the day before. Eugene stays quiet, for his part. This is a time for Rapunzel, and her family, so he's here to offer her support, but he has nothing to add himself - until the queen turns towards him. 

"So," she says, as serene as she can appear with tears still in her eyes. "I can't help wondering, what are you to each other?" 

"Uh..." Eugene says intelligently, suddenly feeling like a fish out of water. What can he even say? What would Rapunzel feel comfortable with him saying? He doesn't want to put her on the spot, but he also doesn't want to lie to the _queen_ \- but would it be a lie if he himself doesn't know? What _are_ they, what- 

"Eugene is..." Rapunzel says, interrupting his spiralling. She meets his eyes uncertainly, trailing off, before taking a deep breath, her fingers still interlaced with his. "Eugene is my best friend. He... He saved my life." He doesn't miss the way the king sighs with relief. 

"And you saved mine," he adds without thinking, because he doesn't want her to forget how brave she was too. 

The subject changes again, because her parents see it's too soon to talk about what they're implying, but Eugene keeps wondering about her wording. He's her best friend. There's a warmth spreading in his chest at the thought, because she saw the worst of him, saw all his vulnerabilities, and still found something worthy of love in him - he doesn't know how to deal with that. Doesn't know how to deal with Rapunzel's affection, because he's just... not used to being cared for. Not like this. Not so intensely. 

But there's also... something he doesn't want to name. He feels guilty for it immediately, this pinch in his heart telling him that his feelings are too big to be contained under the term friendship. He _loves_ her, more than he has ever loved anyone, and it's only been three days - he can't imagine how much more his feelings will grow with time, but he knows already that... That they're _bigger_ , somehow. More intense than he has ever felt anything. But Eugene squashes that feeling, because friendship is more than he ever hoped, more than he ever expected, and Rapunzel thinking of him this way is already overwhelming enough as it is. 

She looks at him, and he smiles. They'll be okay. That's all he can hope for. 

* * *

Two months later, and Eugene can officially announce that he's not dealing well.

That is sort of an exaggeration. His life is better than it has ever been -not that it was a high bar to clear-, he has a home and food on the daily, he can see and talk to Rapunzel everyday and… Well, not everything is perfect, but it's as close as it can be. He certainly didn't expect any of this when he agonised on the floor of the tower, so he'd say he's doing great.

There are only two things, really, that are currently not exactly ideal.

First, a lot of people in the castle don't like him. More than that (because he's pretty used to being disliked), they don't like that he's allowed to just… hang around all the precious artefacts they are sure he wants to steal, and they want him gone. He resisted his first impulse which was to tell them that if he really wanted to steal anything, they clearly wouldn't be able to stop him, and instead offered to take a job around the castle. He knows that being Rapunzel's best friend isn't going to be enough for them, that they don't even understand what she sees in him (on that one, he can definitely understand the confusion, because he's not always sure either), but he's simply annoyed at being constantly watched and doubted. He ends up with a job as a stable boy, and if that wasn't upsetting enough, Maximus is seemingly always there to mock him if he messes up.

He's a terrible, _terrible_ horse. Eugene is ready to grumble that to anyone who will listen.

(He's also one of his best friends now. Yes, the horse. He's not sure how that happened either.)

Now, his second problem is a little more personal. A lot more, actually. Because his second problem is that any time Rapunzel smiles at him, he becomes an absolute mess who barely passes as a human being.

He's in love, okay. There's no denying it now. Not when he actually falls asleep with a grin on his lips when he imagines going on dates with her. God, who ever believed him when he pretended to be smooth as Flynn? He's the sappiest romantic he has ever met, and he seriously wonders how his feelings can be secret to anyone when he can physically feel his face heat up when Rapunzel says something a little too soft.

Last time, she picked a flower and put it in his hair, excited by how much it suited him and he… combusted, for lack of a better word. There had been enough heat in his cheeks to keep all of Corona warm for the entire winter.

Anyway. Life was a little weird, when your best friend was also the most wonderful person you had ever met, and someone who made your heart skip a beat simply by being themselves. To be fair, this isn't really a problem - he doesn't consider it as one, at least. He'd like it if he didn't risk ridiculising himself because he can't control how whipped he is, but nothing linked to Rapunzel could ever be a real problem.

She doesn't love him back that way. As much as his heart tends to ache at the realisation, Eugene can never dwell on this for too long because… Because Rapunzel is his best friend, and it's the best thing in his life. They laugh together, and explore together, and chat together for hours on end, and he can't feel too sad that there isn't more, when he's already getting so much. His relationship with Rapunzel is the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he's never going to pressure her into changing it, when they're both perfectly happy as it is.

"Blondie?" he calls, knocking at her door at the same time. His day of work has just ended, and hers should have too, but some duties can pop up unexpectedly, so he isn't certain she's here. "Can I come in?"

He hears a crash, and- "Eugene! Come in!"

When he opens the door, her head is popping up from a mess on the ground, strands of her hair sticking everywhere around her face. She pretends to pout when he laughs, but this only serves to amuse him further.

"I can come later if it's a bad time," he offers, even though he has nothing else to do for now, and would probably just wait like an idiot worrying about the correct amount of time Rapunzel needs. Thankfully, she shakes her head quickly, raising herself up in one quick movement. Her dress is covered in paint.

"No, no, stay there! I just need to change," she exclaims, before surveilling the fallen paravent lying at her feet. "Uh, turn around?"

She doesn't even have to finish her sentence that Eugene is obediently turning around to give her privacy. He's amused by the grunts and sounds of struggle he can hear behind him, and he's about to say something witty, when his eyes catch a glance of the mirr-

" _ARGH!_ " he exclaims, slapping his hands over his eyes so quickly that it stings, " _Imsosorryohmygod-_ "

"You okay?"

"I forgot there was a mirror here, I'm so sorry," he explains in one breath, already feeling his cheeks heat up under his palms.

"... I didn’t even get my dress off yet, just the bodice," Rapunzel answers, sounding amused. "The worst you could have seen are my shoulders."

Eugene sputters vaguely at that, because thank you, he's very aware of what he has seen. He doesn't add anything however, because he doesn't know how to explain that in these last few months, he has become someone who's ready to faint at the mere sight of shoulders. Well. Of Rapunzel's shoulders, very precisely. He doesn't want to explain that either.

He startles when he feels a touch on his arm, and when he finally lowers his hands, Rapunzel is here, in a loose dress, looking at him with an amusement he knows means she's gonna make fun of him. He can feel his cheeks still burning.

"You're very red Eugene," she singsongs, leading him to her bed so they can sit, the picture perfect of a concerned friend if it wasn't for the malicious glint in her eyes.

"Shut up," he groans, wondering if it would be more or less ridiculous for him to hide his face again. "I- I'm trying to protect your virtue," he announces haughtily.

"Ah," she smiles, leaning her head towards him, "we wouldn't want anyone to be exposed to be my scandalous shoulders, right?"

They meet each other's eyes, and maintain the joke for exactly one second, before bursting into laughter. Eugene's cheeks still hurt, but talking to Rapunzel always makes him feel lighter, like there isn't any trouble they can't face as long as they're together.

He asks her about her day, and Rapunzel launches herself in an animated reenactment of her history tutor nearly having a heart attack when he found Pascal on his desk. He's too busy watching her, and seeing how her face lights up, each of her freckles sitting against her skin like so many stars of her own constellation, to really think more about the shoulder incident.

(When he's alone in his room, ready to fall asleep, his mind reminds him of the stolen glimpse of skin he saw in her room. He doesn't know why he's embarrassed, still - he has seen more of her that one time her skirt got ripped during one of their walks in the forest - but the memory is enough to make his cheeks darken again. He hides his face under his pillow, and wonders again how anyone could have found him cool before.)

* * *

Sometimes, Eugene barely has the time to open his door that Rapunzel is throwing herself in his arms, entire body shaking with unshed tears. He always feels useless in these moments; like nothing he ever says could possibly do anything to make her feel better. He tries his best, of course, but he so wishes that she didn't have to go through any pain at all.

Today is one of those days.

He leads her to his bed gently, heart breaking at the fine tremors he can feel coursing through her. She doesn't even pretend to help, instead clinging to him for dear life until he figures out how to sit with her in his lap, so she doesn't have to let go. He remembers how insistent she had been for his bedroom to be close to hers, and he's always grateful for it - he wouldn't want her to have to cross the entire castle when she's in this state.

His hand hovers uncertainly above her head, before he gently strokes it away from her face, making her look up at him. Her eyes are red rimmed, and his heart twists at the sight. He never wants to see Rapunzel upset.

"What's wrong Blondie?" he asks softly.

She snorts, giving him a painfully fake smile. "Everything?" She hesitates, before sighing. "I mean, not everything of course. Things are… good, I just- I… I don't even know," she exclaims angrily, tears building in her eyes. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he assures her, shifting his grip on her to stop her from slipping. "Sunshine," he whispers, caressing her cheek with his hand, and feeling her relax under his palm.

"... Sunshine?" she asks curiously, cracks still in her voice from her emotions.

Oh. _Oh no_. Eugene's cheeks immediately and valiantly take their now usual shade of red, as he realises what nickname slipped from his lips. He remembers exactly how it was born, too - remembers lying on the grass with Rapunzel during one of their picnics, and seeing her brown hair spread around her head, shining under the sunlight as she laughed. Sunshine had been the only word he could think of, the only word that could fit her because… Because Rapunzel shines, too. She brings light into his life, into everyone's lives, and she… She makes him happy, just by being her. She makes the entire world brighter by existing.

"I- You're simply… You know, bright. You make things bright, and happy," he stutters out, terribly aware of how loudly his heart was beating.

The good thing is, that seems to amuse her. The bad thing is, Eugene knows he isn't particularly discreet about his whole "loving Rapunzel more than his own life" thing, but he doesn't particularly want to confess via a sappy nickname he couldn't help but blurt out at a bad time.

"I don't see anything particularly bright or happy about myself right now," she chuckles, brushing away her own tears.

"No but- you don't have to… to be happy all the time, that's not what I mean. I- Well-" He takes a deep breath, and gives up on pretending he isn't a hug sap. He's too far gone anyway, and he doesn't want her to think she _has_ to be a perfect ray of sunshine all the time. "You make _me_ happy Rapunzel. Even when you're not having a good day, even if you're angry, or- or upset, it's all part of you, and your existence makes the entire universe brighter, okay? That's why… That's why I think sunshine suits you."

_You're my light_ , he doesn't say. _I love you_ , he doesn't say. He wonders if she hears it anyway - for once, there is a faint trace of red on her own cheeks.

"Thank you, Eugene," she tells him earnestly, a smile hesitant, but real now.

"Of course," he smiles back. After a beat, he dares to bring up the initial subject again. "Do you… Do you want to talk about it?"

Rapunzel opens her mouth, and closes it, looking frustrated. After a few seconds, she shakes her head, and goes back to hiding her face against his jacket, hugging him tighter than ever. But this time, she's not crying, and it's more than enough for him. She'll confide in him in her own time, but for now, he offers her as much comfort as she's willing to take.

* * *

Life goes on. Rapunzel and him get closer and closer each day, until he can't help but notice the suspicious stares going his way when his hand stays a little too long on her shoulder. Rapunzel is not oblivious to the animosity either, but she thinks people are giving him the stink eye because of his past crimes, not because he's very obviously in love with their beloved princess. He can't exactly tell her that, though, so he goes along easily with her plans to "redeem" him in the eyes of everyone. It's funny anyway, to see guards having to stand his presence with clenched teeth as Rapunzel makes him pet a kitten to show he has a kind heart. 

Cassandra is the best at threatening his life without being spotted by Rapunzel, though. This woman has _way_ too many knives for his personal well-being, and she's also clearly not scared to use them. 

However, he's... he's happy. Eugene is happy, happier than he has ever been, and he may be somewhat of a mess when it comes to romance (how does one flirt without using Flynn Rider's lines?), but he... he's starting to think that maybe, _maybe_ , his feelings aren't as unreciprocated as he first thought. 

He's not _sure_ sure, of course. And he doesn't want to assume, doesn't want to pressure Rapunzel into anything, doesn't want her to change only because he's reading too much into the hugs and the touches but-- there are things. A hand lingering too long on his skin, a smile a little too tender, eyes a little too loving... He doesn't want to project his own emotions on her, of course, but he can't help the hope building up within him. 

Life is a little hectic for them right now. Rapunzel's coronation is coming up quickly, and she seems more and more stressed at the idea, even though she's trying to hide it. It's not the right time, Eugene knows it, but... But he keeps thinking about telling her what he feels. Maybe in a casual way, ready to move on if she's not interested in him like this - he's like, fifty percent sure he can roll with it, and a hundred percent sure he can pretend he is, until it's true. 

And if she is interested- he can't really dare to seriously hope for it, but his heart flutters at the thought. 

She needs to be coronated first, though. The king tightened security around her for the occasion, which made it even harder for Eugene to see her, what between his job in the stables and her packed schedule. The rare moments they get are spent talking about anything but the coronation - Rapunzel doesn't want to bring the subject on the table, saying that she hears too much about it during the day, and him being, well, himself, he only wants for her to feel better, so they don't talk about it.

He's not sure it's the best choice. He wishes he could comfort her, but since she absolutely refuses to address her feelings when they have time together, there's not much he can do. 

Still, though, as worried as she seems, she's also the bravest person he knows. What's a little party to confirm her position as a princess, when she already went through so much? 

It's a lot, apparently. Eugene gathers that when he makes his way to the throne room, not even ten minutes before the party begins because he still had work to do before, and he sees Rapunzel running towards him at full speed, looking completely panicked. She grabs his shirt, hesitating, before leading him to the nearest closet, and making them both go in it. 

The doors close. The closet is spacious enough to hold them both, but it's still a tight fit. Eugene looks at Rapunzel, face only visible thanks to the slims rays of light coming from between the doors, looking resplendent in her coronation clothes and- and he sees how freaked out she is. 

"Sunshine?" 

" _Ican'tdothis_ ," she exhales, eyes wide as she grips her hair. "I can't do this, I can't, why did anyone think I could do this-" 

"Wow, wow, hey," he says, hands on her shoulders, trying to center her. "Rapunzel, can you breathe for me?" 

She takes a comically big inspiration, before exhaling loudly. "I did, and I don't feel better," she says immediately, dislodging his hands as she fidgets. "Oh my god Eugene I really can't do this." 

"Of course you can! Rapunzel, you're- okay, I can see that you're scared, and it _is_ scary, I know that, but I _really_ think this is nothing you can't face!" 

He hopes she can see his honesty even in the darkness. Eugene, while trying to find a more comfortable position, hits his head on a cabinet, and when he goes to touch the bump with his hand, knocks over a broom. This closet situation really isn't the best. 

"I can't do this," she says again, breathing hard as he bends over to pick up the broom. "I can't- I've never done this before, I'm gonna mess up so bad, why do you even believe I can- why-" 

"Sunshine, hey, I love you, and I'm sure they'll do too! You're amazing," he adds, straightening up, "I swear- what?" 

Her eyes are wide. She stopped fidgeting, which is good, but the way she stares at him feels a little too raw and what- Eugene rewinds what he just said in his head, and time freezes. 

_Shit._

"What did you say?" she asks breathlessly. 

"I- uh- I-I-I- I _owe_ you! I owe you!" he exclaims shakily, every alarm blaring in his brain. Shit, shit, shit. "I owe you fooor- showing me this closet haha, such a cosy little closet, and they'll all owe you too once they see what an amazing person you are! Yeah!" he chuckles awkwardly, before doing a fingergun to really keep digging his own grave apparently. 

Rapunzel doesn't smile. She doesn't even blink, which he knows, because he's not blinking either. His mind is entirely composed of insults, because the most _fucking stupid idiot in this entire kingdom what the hell is wrong with-_

"You didn't say that," Rapunzel says. It's not a question. "You said 'I love you'. You said you loved _me_." 

Is Eugene breathing? He doesn't feel like he's breathing. He can't even answer her, the words are stuck in his throat, and the closet feels a lot hotter than it was seconds before. 

"You never say 'I love you'," Rapunzel continues, an intensity he can't place in her expression. "Other people do, sometimes. My parents do. I say I love you to Pascal. And you can... people can say I love you to their best friends, I know, but _you_ never say it. Not like this. Not to me." 

His throat is dry. She's not going to let this go, it's clear, but he has never felt as terrified as he was now. He has no idea if her reaction is good or bad. 

"Eugene," she whispers, her voice the only thing that he can hear. "This means something more for you, doesn't it?" 

Her voice breaks at the end of the sentence, and with a start, he realises that tears are gathering in her eyes. He's going to make her cry. He can't- he never wants to make her cry. He's terrified, and he hates himself for dropping this now, in the worst situation possible, but he- she deserves his honesty, at least. 

"Yes it does," he admits in one breath, feeling like he might drown any moment. 

Fuck dying, this was the scariest moment of his life. After an hesitation, he takes her hands in his, and she lets him do it, and- and he remembers all these moments shared together, when he started wondering if she could love him back. There's a flicker of hope building in his chest, and even though he wanted to do this in another way, he clings to the idea that this might end well, that she could... She could love him like that too. That's how he finds the strength to continue. 

"I really wish I had better timing," he laughs, "and a better setting too, but Rapunzel- I _love_ you. I've loved you ever since that first day in the kingdom together, and my feelings only deepened since then." 

Her eyes are shining in the dark of the closet. He hopes these are happy tears. 

"I love being with you," he continues with a soft honesty. "I love everything you do, everything you are, so much that I feel like I can't possibly contain all of it. You're my best friend Rapunzel, and I just- that's why I love you, because you make me laugh, and I love making _you_ laugh too, and you're- you're also pretty," he rambles, before realising he was, and getting back on track. "I want to be your partner in all things, Rapunzel." 

There's a smile growing on her lips, and hope growing in his heart. She seems... she seems happy, and that has- it can't mean anything else, can it? 

"I think about you all the time," he admits with a smile. "And... I want to be by your side, always. When I think about the future, I think about us here, forever together in the safety of the castle, going on dates and- and running to the wall each day, and... And being happy, with you. Making _you_ happy." 

"Here?" she asks faintly. Something feels different about her tone, but Eugene is so focused on trying to explain what he's feeling that he misses it. 

"Well, not in this closet exactly, but I don't see how we're gonna top a castle like this one," he jokes, looking down at their linked hands to try and gather himself. "I- I really love you, Rapunzel," he says again, meeting her eyes to see if perhaps, she might return his feelings. 

Her green eyes are full of tears. Eugene immediately sees that they're not good ones, and his heart sinks. 

"I-" Rapunzel tries, looking overwhelmed and... devastated. She blinks quickly, and a tear falls on her cheek, but neither of them go to wipe it off. "I'm sorry Eugene, I- I can't," she breathes out, letting go of his hands. 

They fall limply at his sides, while her own cover her heart. She hesitates, before opening the doors and running out. 

The doors fall closed again. He's alone, in a dark closet, and he doesn't even think about calling after her. 

It's funny, he thinks, because he has tried to prepare himself for a rejection for months, and he still hadn't been able to imagine the full scope of the pain he's feeling right now. His chest is tight, his heart heavy, and despite tightening his fists, his hands are trembling. 

He blinks, and feels the cold shock of tears against his cheeks. Just like that, the dams are open, and he feels his mouth tighten and twist as he tries to keep himself quiet. 

He should have known. He should- he shouldn't have- why did he say anything? Why, for once in his life, didn't he keep his mouth shut? 

Slowly, Eugene sits down, uncomfortable in the tight space of the closet. He tries to brush his tears away once, twice, before accepting that he can't win that fight. He feels cold. 

He stays crying in the closet for a long time.

* * *

The thing is, Flynn would have taken this rejection as a sign to gather as much stuff as he could, and go away forever. When Eugene finally gets out of the closet, startling a guard in the middle of his round and thus making sure the whole castle would know he had been crying in less than ten minutes, he considers the Flynn way out. He ruined everything anyway, what else could he do but leave?

However, the difference is, Eugene met Rapunzel. Eugene _loves_ Rapunzel. And even if it's complicated between them right now, it's not something that will ever change - he might take time to get over his… romantic inclinations, but Rapunzel is still his best friend. He hopes, at least.

He doesn't want to lose her.

Flynn never had anything precious in his life. There wasn't a thing he hadn't been willing to sacrifice for his own survival, not a thing tying him down to anything. Flynn had been… no one. A lonely thief who would have died someday, forgotten by all, if not for Rapunzel. But Eugene changed. Eugene is- he's still Flynn, in some ways, because it's his past and he will have to live with it forever, but he… He wants to be better. He wants to be someone Rapunzel can count on, and he just… He needs to tell her that being in love with her doesn't mean that he isn't her friend, or that she can't count on him. He doesn't want her to feel like he's abandoning her - though if she wants him to go, he guesses he'll have to?

The thought is enough to make his heart sink even lower. He'll do what she wants, of course, but he's not sure he'll ever be okay if she wants him gone.

He's so stressed out when he arrives in front of her bedroom that he worries Stan and Pete are going to refuse him entry immediately; but they both seem somewhat relieved to see him, and tell him, without meaning to, about the way Rapunzel had to leave the party early because she wasn't feeling good. The guilt twists itself in his gut, but he says nothing, because he wants- he wants to make things right, and for that, he needs to talk to her.

He has the most terrifying conversation of his life once in her bedroom, pouring his heart out to her as she stays stubbornly silent, hidden behind her paravent. He tries to explain his feelings, and why he loves her, why he thinks she’s wonderful, but he’s scared he’s only making things worse by being honest. His eyes sting when he tells her that she’s his best friend, and that he doesn’t want to lose her, and only silence answers him. _I destroyed everything_ , he thinks, feeling sick with worry - until he can’t take it anymore, and beg her to answer something, _anything-_

Her head falling is a surprise. The embarrassment of finding Pascal on the other side is enough to make him want to bury himself somewhere and never come back. Second declaration of love of his life, and he does it to a frog. The first one was in a _closet_ , between _cleaning supplies_.

Eugene is starting to think he’s not good at this stuff.

In any case, Rapunzel obviously sneaked out. Pascal nods when he asks him if someone is with her, and it doesn’t take a lot to guess Cassandra is at her side. At least that means she’s safe, he reassures himself. She’s probably only trying to clear her mind of…

Of him. Of what he told her.

Oh, he’s _so_ going to mope around in his room now. No more maturity and honesty, he’s gonna go borrow the saddest Flynn Rider story in the library, and cry in his pillow pretending it’s about Tony’s death in the third novel, and not… well, all of this. Eugene is great at this coping thing.

He takes the time to put Rapunzel’s mannequin under her duvet, so if anyone tries to look, she will seem asleep. He doesn’t know what anyone will do if they find out she went out, but she… She deserves to go wherever she wants, in his opinion. He’s not going to let her get in trouble with her dad. He also tells Pascal to go to bed, that he’ll make sure no one tries to enter, because the little guy deserves his rest too. He even tucks him in his little basket, and tells him to sleep well. (Don’t tell anyone, but he loves that little frog a lot. He also doesn’t want to share his future breakdown with anyone, but that’s another subject.)

He hopes he seems casual enough exiting her bedroom, and thankfully, Pete and Stan only nod when he informs them that Rapunzel is resting, and shouldn’t be bothered.

Since nothing can ever be going well for him, Eugene meets the king himself in the hallways. The option of the ground opening under his feet and swallowing him whole seems more and more tempting today.

“Your Majesty,” he grins awkwardly.

“Eugene.” His tone is ice cold. “Rapunzel was feeling… unwell, earlier. Do you know why that is?”

Funny how so many different words sounded exactly like _I know you messed up and hurt my daughter and I am so very close to expelling you from my castle_ to Eugene’s ears. His gut reaction is to deny everything - Flynn is amazing at shifting the blame anyway, and it would be so easy to accuse someone else, to craft a lie on the spot and leave before someone notices and even more things go wrong… But he’s not Flynn. Eugene Fitzherbert has many flaws, but doing better than before implies that he has to keep choosing honesty, even when it’s difficult. Especially when it’s difficult.

Well. Not total honesty of course. It's a mix between respecting Rapunzel's privacy, and being somewhat of a trustworthy person.

"Sir, I… We had a talk, earlier, and it, uh, didn't go that well. I wanted to talk to her, to say sorry, but she's tired, so we should probably let her rest." There. Not completely honest, not completely dishonest. And hopefully, King Frederic is not going to check on her that way.

A few seconds go by, which feel like an eternity. Finally, the king nods. “Let me accompany you to your room,” he says serenely. Eugene suspects that he knows exactly what kind of effect he has on people. Thank god his bedroom is just under Rapunzel’s.

They’re on the stairs when Frederic finally decides that he let Eugene freak out enough. “Eugene, you know that you are an estimated guest in my castle, right?”

Ouch. Frederic immediately went for the combo “guest” and “ _my_ castle”. Eugene is in trouble, and he knows it.

“I… Thank you, your Majesty,” Eugene stutters out anyway. He could still fake an accident. Slips on the stairs to avoid this whole situation. That feels like a fair reaction.

“Good, good,” he smiles. “I know that these last months haven’t been easy on Rapunzel. She has… a huge responsibility, that she had to adapt to quickly, and I know that you have been important in helping her feel happier and more comfortable here. For that, I thank you, Eugene.”

“Of course,” he mutters, knowing the _but_ is coming at the speed of a trainwreck.

“However, you have to understand that I can’t allow for more pressure to be added on her shoulders, not when she’s barely adapting to her life as a princess. Things like conflicts, or… or love, it will all come when she is ready, and it is obvious that she isn't yet.”

If there’s a word above mortified, Eugene is feeling it. Hearing the king basically telling him that he knows he’s in love with his daughter, and being rejected for the second time (maybe third? did the Pascal thing count?) in under three hours, it all makes him feel queasy. He opens his mouth, but no words seem able to come out of it. He’s not sure if he wants to agree, to defend himself, or to tell the king that he really shouldn’t be talking for Rapunzel anyway. His grave is already deep, he could keep digging - when his throat stops being so dry.

The king doesn’t leave him the time to gather himself. “I will keep her safe from these troubles until the time comes. From everything and everyone,” he announces, tone even as they both arrive in front of Eugene’s door.

Well. Frederic’s room, which he lends to Eugene, but could take back whenever he so desires. The threat is hanging in the air between them now, and Eugene remembers just how little he belongs here. He’s… He’s a barely reformed thief, who’s only allowed to stay because Rapunzel vouched for him. He knows that even if she hates him now, she won’t let him be thrown back in the street, but it’s a pretty lonely feeling to realise that her affection is the only thing holding him here.

“I hope you understand, Eugene,” King Frederic adds when he doesn’t answer.

“... Yeah, your Majesty. I think I got it,” he smiles tightly.

  
For a second, he thinks he sees concern flash in Frederic’s eyes, but it’s gone as quickly as it came. He feels like ants are crawling under his skin when the king wishes him a good night, and the uneasiness doesn’t wash away when he goes sit listlessly on his bed.

He doesn’t even have the Flynn Rider book to keep him company. He looks at the rays of moonlight coming from the window, and hopes that at least, Rapunzel isn’t in trouble out there.

* * *

So… Is the return of the magical hair that got Rapunzel kidnapped as a baby trouble enough? Eugene nearly has a heart attack when he first sees it again, and Rapunzel has to help him sit down as he babbles questions upon questions. Then, he notices how awkward things are between them still, and how she can't meet his eyes, and how she doesn't want to tell him what happened, doesn't trust him anymore, and- well, he _remembers_. It puts a damper on the mood, for sure.

They barely have the time to talk after that. Rapunzel is busy with her coronation, and with trying to hide seventy feet of hair under a wig, and Eugene is... He doesn't want to bother her. And if she doesn't want to talk right now, if she doesn't- if she can't even look at him, he isn't that eager to clear things up either.

He doesn't care about the king’s warning even half as much as he knows how heartbroken he will be if Rapunzel decides that she doesn't want him in her life anymore.

They get attacked during the Coronation. Rapunzel is… She's beautiful, with her hair shining golden around her face as she defends her kingdom. They fight back to back at some point, and the banter that falls from their lips is familiar in a way that warms his heart - but when he looks at her swing from the ceiling to knock out one of the attackers, all he can think is _wow, I love her._

That's kind of the problem, isn't it?

Can he get past his feelings? If that's what she asks of him so they can stay friends, will he be able to promise it? Will he be able to keep that promise?

He isn't sure. And it kills him that he isn't, but- but she's his best friend for all the same reasons that he loves her, she's just… She's amazing. She's not perfect, no one is, but everything that makes her who she is, is something that Eugene treasures. He- They met six months ago, and it felt like a lifetime, but Eugene is… He's happy, right now. Not _right now_ right now, of course, the whole failed declaration obviously weighs on his mind, but these last months have been the happiest of his life, and he doesn't want to remember what it felt like to live without having Rapunzel in it.

He's terrified again, when he goes to talk to her that night, after her discussion with her father. He half hopes she will be gone again, so he can repeat with Pascal - the frog is a surprisingly good listener.

She's here, of course. Despite his nerves, he softens when he sees her sitting at her windowsill, closing what looks like a journal.

"Hi," he says gently, before brandishing his gift. "Somebody ordered a cupcake?"

"Aww Eugene," she smiles, and for a second, it feels like everything is fine again. He has cupcakes, and they're smiling, just like their first day in Corona, and nothing has changed, but everything did. Her hair doesn't help the déjà vu.

He takes a deep breath, and sits next to her, knowing that this was it.

"Listen Rapunzel, I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you on the spot with my- my declaration, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that was really not… Really not what I wanted."

"To be fair, I did force you to say that you meant it," she answers awkwardly, playing with her hair. "I'm sorry for that."

"No, no, don't be, it's… You definitely had the right to ask me for honesty. I shouldn't have tried to lie back then, I'm sorry for that too," he chuckles, feeling like his heart is going to beat its way out of his chest.

"So… So you were honest, in the closet. You- you _love_ me," Rapunzel whispers, something unreadable in her expression.

"I do. I… I love you, Rapunzel," Eugene repeats, and sees how her eyes widen again. If he wasn't terrified that she would recoil if he tried to hold her hands, he would take them. "I said it already, but I've loved you for a long time, before I even understood it was love. But… But that doesn't change anything," he assures her. "I'm still your best friend too. If you want me to be, of course, but I still- All we lived through together, it's still the same, and I promise I won't bother you with my feelings ever again, I-"

"But you'll still have these feelings, right? You'll still love me," she says quietly. It's not a question.

Eugene closes his eyes quickly, before lowering his gaze to the uneaten cupcakes between them. "I will, yes. I can't- I'm sorry I can't promise you that I won't, but I'm… I'm not even sure how I couldn't love you. But I swear," he insists again, looking right at her, "I _swear_ that it won't bother you. You're my best friend Rapunzel, and that's who I wanna be to you too, and I'll do everything so you can forget that I ever said anything, we can- we can go back to what we were before!"

It sounds like begging to his own ears. Rapunzel mutters something, drawing her knees to herself, and it takes everything in him to not cry again. He doesn't want her to accept his apology because she feels bad for him - the pity party will have to wait.

"I… I understand, if that's not what you want," he murmures. "I won't blame you if you decide you'd like me to- to leave the castle, or even Corona, that's-"

"What? No!" she exclaims, getting closer to him and taking his hand. It's clearly not the time, but all the alarms in his brain are blaring about the contact. "Eugene, I don't- I never want you to go, please don't leave, I-"

"I won't, I- I just wanted you to know that you could, uh, ask that. If you want."

"That's the very last thing I want." There's tears in Rapunzel's eyes now, and Eugene feels even worse. He keeps messing this up. "Eugene… How do you know you love me?"

"I… I simply do," he answers breathlessly, not prepared at all for this question. "I want to see you happy. I think- I think you're someone incredible, in all aspects, not just when you're doing something cool, but also when- when you trip, or have paint on your face, or… I- I think you're funny too," he babbles, waving his hands to make his point, "and I know it's kinda similar to friendship, but it's not, too. It's… When I see you smile, my stomach flutters, and I- I-"

There are days when Eugene wishes he was rich enough to hire someone who would shut him up when he starts saying something embarrassing, because god does he need that. He clamps his mouth shut after realising he's been rambling about his feelings, because how can she believe his assurance that this - his love for her - doesn't have to change anything, if he can't even control his tongue?

"Sorry," he says quickly, "I just… I _know_. But I swear, I can make you forget I even said these words, we can-"

"I don't want to." She scooches closer to him, her hand still on his, and all of his focus is on her. He doesn't know if he's breathing. "Forget. I don't want to forget. I don't want you to change yourself either, Eugene," she whispers, and his entire world hangs on her lips.

"Sunshine?"

"I… You're my best friend, too. I love talking to you, and laughing with you, and sharing everything with you," she smiles, full of emotions. "When I see you, I- my stomach flutters too, and I'm never as happy as when I'm with you."

"I don't understand," he exhales. "I thought- I made you cry?"

She squeezes his hands, an anxious grin on her lips. "I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for… running, and leaving you alone and confused in that closet, I was just so- I'm so overwhelmed, lately. I feel restless, and I'm scared of messing up, of being the worst princess there ever was and, I don't know, leading the world to its destruction probably."

"Seems like a logical consequence to giving a bear hug to some foreign dignitary," Eugene jokes, and they both laugh. His heart feels a little lighter.

"I- When you first started talking, I was happy. I was _so_ happy Eugene, you can't even imagine, because everything you were saying, I was feeling it too. But then…" she hesitates, brushing her hair back. "I got scared. When everything goes wrong, I know that you will always be by my side. I know that you're in my corner, no matter what, and I- I was scared, that it would change. That _we_ would change, and nothing would be the same again. And after that, you were talking about the castle, and staying here, and I got scared again because I'm terrified of nothing changing too, I don’t… I'm- this makes no sense, I’m sorry, I know," she laughs nervously. "I can't make sense of my thoughts."

"It's okay, it's… I think I get it, in a way." He doesn't want to ask if she really feels what he thinks she feels. He doesn't want to hope, and doesn't… He thinks back on Frederic’s words, and wonders if the king was right, if he's just putting another source of pressure on her shoulders when she's not ready. "Listen, Sunshine, I- we can take things slowly. Nothing has to change between us, we can be-"

"No."

"... No?"

She bites her lips, and he has one second to wonder if he misreads this situation completely, and now she's angry at him, before she grabs his shirt, pulls him towards her, and crashes her lips against his desperately. His eyes widen with shock, hands hovering above her waist for a second, before his mind catches up and-

_Oh._

_Oh_ , he thinks, arms steadying her against him. _Oh, she loves me too_ , he smiles against her, closing his eyes and opening his mouth for her tongue to slip between his lips. _Oh, I'm an idiot,_ he realises, as his heart seemingly bursts during the kiss, and his mind goes over his memories, trying to assemble the pieces - she loves him, she loves him, how long has she loved him? His face hurts from smiling when they separate, his hand trailing along her arm to avoid letting go.

"I want things to change," Rapunzel says, her hand going to cup his burning cheeks. "I- Since that first day in Corona, and the lanterns, and everything, I wanted… I wanted to do this. But I was scared, scared of losing you, scared of- of being truly free, I guess," she chuckles. "But you know what? I'm not scared anymore."

Her eyes shine under the moonlight, full of tears and elation. Eugene is pretty sure he looks the same.

"I love you, Eugene." Rapunzel's fingers are soft on his face, and she brings him to her again, their noses brushing against each other.

"I love you, Rapunzel," he whispers again, and they kiss - it's slower, full of a shy tenderness he has never felt before. This is new, and it isn't at the same time; because the love has been here since they told each other they were their new dream, but the discovery is fresh, full of joy and wonder.

Eugene can't wait to see where this road takes them. All he knows is that they'll be at each other's side. For that, he knows they'll be okay. That's all he can hope for.

(Though Eugene wishes becoming Rapunzel's boyfriend would have helped him overcome his habit to blush for any and every little thing that she did, it appears that it only heightened the problem. Maybe because now, when he does it, Rapunzel is here to smile and kiss the red on his cheek, only serving to make him blush harder - she knows exactly what she's doing, he's sure of it. It's okay, though. Now he doesn't have to fantasise about holding her hands and going on dates with her, he can just… do it. It's definitely worth the occasional embarrassment.

Loving Rapunzel feels like coming home. It's as easy as breathing, and he's ready to do it until the end of time. Being loved back by her… It's indescriptible. No matter what obstacles might be in their way, he knows they'll have each other, and that's all he can ask for.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!! I know it's long, and doesn't fit the theme, but i still like it ;-;
> 
> really think that new dream as best friends would be the dorkiest and cutest people (just like they are as a couple but like... with added yearning) i had fun thinking about their interactions even most of it didn't make it to the fic!!
> 
> also tbh at first it was supposed to be a kind of "corona doesn't want to let them be together" but i just,,, the fluff won me over agshsddj
> 
> Anyway!! Not sure i'll manage to finish anything for the next two days but i will sure try!! I hope you liked this!! now i'm gonna go sleep cause it's like 2am agfdhhd


End file.
